


Dom's Favorite Kind Of Day

by fineandwittie



Series: In Which Dominic Toretto Gets Fucked [3]
Category: The Fast Saga, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Ass Play, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Letty Likes to Watch, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn, Public Nudity, Risk of Exposure, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, almost, well letty would like to do more than watch but dom isn't hers anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie
Summary: The little fantasy Dom had of being stripped and fucked at the garage.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, sort of - Relationship
Series: In Which Dominic Toretto Gets Fucked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Dom's Favorite Kind Of Day

Brian and Dom had discussed it weeks ago. So long, in fact, that Dom had figured Brian changed his mind. So long that when Dom got out of the shower to find his underwear drawer empty, he didn’t really think anything of it. 

He’d simply checked Brian’s and, finding it empty too, shrugged. Brian had said something about laundry day the night before. It wasn’t like he’d never gone commando to work. He didn’t love it, but it wasn’t the worst thing. 

So he’d pulled his coveralls up over his bare ass and thrown a tank on before pulling on the top half. 

He realized the minute he walked outside that today would be a tank day. It was much too hot for even the short sleeves of his coveralls. He was sweating by the time he made it into the garage. It was the kind of day when no customers showed up and Leon and Jesse fucked off to the beach. 

And for all the heat index was pushing triple digits, it was Dom’s favorite kind of day. When everyone was sluggish and the garage was still, just him and Brian and Letty working in silent solidarity. 

Sure enough, there were hardly any cars on the grass next to the garage and none on the street. Letty’s Nissan 240SX was there and Brian’s Supra, but Leon and Jesse’s cars were both missing. Mia was in class and Vince had work of his own. The perfect kind of day.

Dom parked and ducked through the side door, thinking vaguely of finishing off the Mustang he’d started yesterday and maybe rolling the RX-7 in for a tune up.

Letty was sitting on the sofa with a stack of papers in her hand and a pencil tucked behind her ear. The grin she gave him was feral and a little mean. He arched an eyebrow at her as he passed, but she just grinned some more and went back to her papers. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

Dom wasn’t worried about it. Brian often handled special orders and overnighted parts, since he could just pop over to Harry’s and do it himself. Harry usually just rolled his eyes at this and let it go, since it saved him time and money.

So Dom went about his day, blissfully unaware of Brian’s plans, and rolled himself under the ‘Stang.

So absorbed in his task was he that he didn’t hear Brian’s footsteps or notice his approach until he felt hands on the folded-down waist of his coveralls. Fingers curled over, brushing bare skin, and then he was unceremoniously yanked out from under the car. 

He flailed a bit, surprised, before Brian got him far enough out that he could see Dom’s face. Letty snorted into her papers.

The expression of Brian’s face sent an immediate flash of heat through Dom’s body. His blue eyes were electric and predatory. He was grinning, a small hungry thing on his face, one that Dom was sure he’d never seen before.

It made Dom feel smaller, somehow, like a lamb might when facing down a wolf. He shuddered and offered a smile of his own. “Hey, Bri.”

“Toe off your boots.” Was his only reply. 

His skin went tight all over, prickling with heat and electricity. Brian hardly ever ordered him to do things. He’d never been the demanding type, so Dom wasn’t sure that Brian even realized what an order like that did for Dom.

He glanced at Letty, who seemed to be pretending that they didn’t exist, but did as he was told. Wasn’t sure what Brian would do if he disobeyed, wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. Today, at least. He toed off the clunky boots and pushed them away with a shove of his foot.

Brian nodded, the small hungry smile growing a little wider. Dom could see Brian’s incisors. There was something important about that that Dom was too distracted to parse. “Good boy.”

The praise sent a hot, embarrassed flush hard across his face. His dick twitched, which just made it all worse. His guts knotted and he glanced at Letty again. It was one thing for her to point out his…well…his hypothetical _tendencies_ in stupid flippant comments that he could easily brush off. Even if she had done it in front of the entire team. 

Showing her that she was right was another thing entirely. He could see her watching from under her lashes, while she still gave every impression of being absorbed in her paperwork.

“Do you remember,” Brian murmured, voice low and throaty. Dom’s attention snapped back to him immediately. “what we talked about a few weeks ago?”

Well, that couldn’t be any more vague if Brian was actively trying. Dom frowned at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Brian chewed his lip for a moment, before seeming to come to a conclusion. Dom held his breath. He could feel his muscles begin to buzz a little in anticipation. 

“Well,” Brian said and popped the button on Dom’s coveralls. “We discussed _this_.” He yanked the coveralls all the way down and over Dom’s bare feet. The rush of air against exposed flesh made Dom’s shudder. 

Brian had stripped Dom naked from the waist down. He was spread out on the stupid rolling creeper, bare except for his white tank. His cock, still _just_ soft enough, rested lightly against his thigh. Dom felt his hole clench on nothing. 

“You agreed.” Brian pointed out, eyeing his cock and balls critically, like he hadn’t seen them before. 

For a moment, Dom was convinced Brian was going to start listing his faults. _You’re not proportional, Toretto. How’d such a big guy like you end up with such an average dick, huh? And don’t get me started on these nuts, man._ Brian’s voice would dip and weave through his assessment and eventually turn dry as Dom, Dom’s body, disappointed. 

Dom fought the urge to drop his hands over his crotch, to cover himself, to protect his body from Letty’s ravenous eyes and Brian’s questing fingers. From his own inadequacies. Which was ridiculous. He’d fucked both Brian and Letty and neither had anything but moans to give as a critique.

It didn’t stop the shame.

And Brian was right. Dom had agreed. The very idea of this scenario had made Dom breathlessly hard. Only now that it was happening, a slick-hot jolt of shame flaired in his chest and embarrassment flushed his skin a burning red. His nakedness was easily visible to anyone who might walk in and, even though it was hot as hell outside, there was _always_ a chance of a customer. When he’d come into the garage, he’d left the side door open for the barely-there breeze. The big bay doors were down at least, small mercy. 

He glanced over at Letty, who had finally put aside her papers. She was staring at him, her eyes dark and hungry as they ran over his exposed body. Wearing the tank, Dom realized as he watched Letty watch him, was making the humiliation worse.

He felt stupid, out of control, younger than he had in at least a decade. Why had he even put on the tank this morning? It was hot as balls out. He should have taken it off when he’d gotten to the garage. Then at least, he’d be totally naked. That would somehow be better. 

He wasn’t sure why.

Brian ran a finger over the strip of skin at the hem of the tank, making Dom even more aware of the garment than he had been. His cheeks were burning hot. He was beginning to feel a little lightheaded with it. His cock was steadily climbing toward his stomach, though, and it swayed obscenely in the air. The sight of it, when he dropped his gaze, was enough to send a prickle of shame across his skin and behind his eyes. 

Fuck. He was not going to cry over this. Fucking fuck. He hadn’t cried in years. Not since…yeah, nope. Not thinking about it. But either way, he wasn’t going to cry from embarrassment. He wasn’t.

Brian was still grinning down at him, but now he’d crouched at Dom’s side, the far side to give Letty the perfect view. He transferred his fingertip from the skin of Dom’s belly to the head of his waving dick. 

He didn’t hold it steady. He didn’t touch it with anything but that fingertip, which he used to rub gently at the slit. Soft, tiny caresses with the rough pad of Brian’s finger. Dom finally looked away from what Brian was doing up into the other man’s face. Brian was looking at Letty.

Dom had never felt smaller or more insignificant than he did in that moment. To be laying, spread out and mostly bare in his own garage , exposed and vulnerable, while Brian played with his body, but paid him no attention? Was the most humiliating thing Dom could imagine. It slithered through him, coiling deep in his guts.

Even his little fantasy of being touched by strangers, of having no say in who had access to his body? Even that fantasy and the having of a fantasy like that were less humiliating than this.

He wasn’t a person anymore. He was a toy for Brian’s pleasure, but not even a particularly valued one. Brian’s attention being on Letty felt like losing a limb, felt like having his teeth kicked in, felt like maybe the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. He was harder than he could remember being. Even being collared and bound hadn’t been this hot. He could feel himself oozing pre-cum around the pad of Brian’s finger. It dribbled down his cock.

He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to reach up and bury his hands in Brian’s hair and yank, until the bastard was looking at _him_ again. He wanted to touch himself. 

His hole clenched and fluttered. He needed to be filled, fucked, loved. Something. Wanted Brian to fuck him raw. Forget prep, forget moving that perfect fingertip off his cock. Brian could just slick himself up and just shove his way into Dom’s body. 

Dom was probably still at least a little loose from the night before, so it shouldn't tear him. You don’t get rimmed and fingered for two hours without some lasting effect, right? 

He hadn’t…He purposefully hadn’t actually tried to clean away the slick or whatever might be left of Brian’s cum. He’d wanted to feel it when he moved. The slick-slid of his asscheeks, the—

Brian slide the index finger on his other hand inside him, short-circuiting Dom’s brain. He couldn’t stifle the moan if his life depended on it. His dignity certainly did, not that it made a shred of difference. “Oh…Dominic, you didn’t clean up properly in the shower this morning. You dirty, dirty boy.”

Yeah, okay. Dom had been wrong. This scenario could actually get more humiliating. He didn’t look at Letty. Couldn’t handle whatever might be on her face. He squirmed down onto Brian’s finger, wanting it, wanting more, and hating himself a little for it.

“Mmm.” Brian hummed, those electric eyes back on Dom as though they’d never left. He traced the thick column of Dom’s cock with his gaze, then down over Dom’s balls to the grasping, greedy hole that his finger was disappearing into. “Works out though. I don’t have to waste time prepping you. You’re already so wet for me. Did I make you wet, Dominic? Your greedy hole is just begging to be fucked, lover. Do you think I should? Do you want me to fuck you? Letty is watching. She’s got her hand down her shorts and she’s panting after you, Dominic. She wants this pretty, little cock, but she can’t have you unless _I_ say so. Isn’t that right?”

Dom was going to melt into the floor. His body was just going to come apart, the cellular bonds that held him together ungluing until he was a puddle on the concrete. He felt like maybe it had already happened, except his skin was on fire and his bones ached and if Brian so much as breathed on him the right way he’d be gone. He moaned again, louder and tapering off into a whine when Brian took both hands off him.

He knew that Brian had asked him a question. Maybe more than one, but he couldn’t focus. Couldn’t make his lips form words. His mouth gaped as he panted, trying to get his body back under control. Trying not to come before Brian even got his dick in him. 

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look either of them in the eye if he came from just a little teasing, like a fucking teenager who’d just discovered his dick. God. The things Brian did to him.

“Brian, is he always this…desperate?” Letty’s voice was raspy and low, nearly a growl.

Dom jolted and lolled his head to glance over at her. He’d forgotten she was there for a second. Her eyes were dark and hungry. Her hand had disappeared into her shorts and she was shifting restlessly.

He didn’t think he’d ever been this desperate, even when he had been a teenager. He felt strung out, like he’d taken some kind of drug. He squirmed again, feeling the harsh rub of the concrete against the bare flesh of his ass.

“Mm. Nearly. He’s not begging yet, but that should be next. God. He begs so beautifully.”

Letty exhaled a soft puff of breath. Dom looked away from her. Having her watch him like this…his hips were restless. He wanted Brian’s cock in him. He wanted this to be over. He never wanted it to end.

Maybe Jesse and Leon would come back early. They’d tumble in the door, calling loud greetings and freeze when they noticed Dom spread out naked on the floor. 

“Hmm. Letty, what do you think? I’ve always wanted to fuck him over the hood of my car. Or his. They’re both out in the lot. Do you think we could get him there without him coming all over himself?”

Letty hummed thoughtfully. Her voice was breathy when she replied, “I don’t think you could, honestly. He doesn’t seem to have much self-control. You’ve barely touched him and he’s inches from orgasm. God. Who knew that he was such a cockslut. If he’s this hungry for it all the time, you should just keep his ass open so you can slip it to him whenever. Imagine. You could pop in when he’s doing the books at the market. Just stand him up, drop his pants, and fuck him nice and easy. Or at the shops when you’re picking up lettuce or something. Never let him wear underwear again. His dick’ll probably chaff from brushing against rough denim, but do you really care? If he’s such a cockslut, it’s not like his dick is all that useful anyway.”

Dom moaned at the thought. Brian just…fucking him anywhere. Everywhere. No matter who was watching. Brian had promised once to never let Dom wear another stitch of clothing. He imagined the feeling of the cool breezes off the Pacific gently wafting across his ass, his cock, his nipples, as they walked the beach. He imagined the feeling of leather upholstery against his hole as he squirmed behind the wheel of his RX-7.

What would a sunburn on his dick feel like? Would Brian let Dom fuck him if he sunburned his dick? 

He was panting, and squirming, and making these embarrassing little whimpering noises. His eyes slid shut, which pushed the tears that were resting on the lids out to run down the sides of his face.

He was goddamn crying. What the fuck was Brian even doing to him? The hot, shameful blush was back. It was creeping down from Dom’s cheeks to cross his chest. Brian snorted at this.

Dom couldn’t stop any of it: not the noises or the movements or the tears that were now pressing out from under his lids. He needed…He needed…

Brian tweaked Dom’s nipples and that was it. Dom was gone. Coming all over his own chest in thick ropes. He thought he heard Brian groan, but he couldn’t be sure over the rushing in his ears. The pleasure blotted out everything else, until he wasn’t sure whether or not he blacked out. It wasn’t that uncommon when Brian was playing with him.

He drifted back into himself to the feeling of hands gripping tightly at his hips. Brian fucked into him in one long steady slide and Dom moaned at the drag of not-quite-slick-enough flesh against his rim. He hadn't even taken his fucking pants off. Dom could feel the denim grinding against his ass.

Dom hadn’t quite softened yet and Brian was ramming hard into his prostate with every thrust. Dom was sure that he’d be fully hard and straining in a moment and he was right.

Brian’s pace was punching small wounded noises from Dom, who was squirming against the floor again. Brian sucked his teeth once in admonishment and hoisted Dom’s hips up off the floor, into the cradle of his own body.

The shift let Brian drive even deeper. Dom moaned so loudly that it drowned out the noises Letty was making from the couch.

Brian took one hand from Dom’s hips to yank the tank top up out of the way so he could curl over and suck one of Dom’s nipples into his mouth. 

The sharp feeling of teeth against the hard little nub combined with the knuckles Brian pressed against his perineum to send Dom over the edge again. 

He was pretty sure this time he shouted Brian’s name. He definitely blacked out.

When he came to this time, his tank was gone. He was completely naked and covered in his own jizz. Ugh. Brian’s come was running down the backs of his thighs. He wanted a shower. He wanted to pretend that Letty had never witnessed any of this. He wanted to do it all over again. Jesus. What was wrong with him?

He wanted Brian to make him get up and walk outside to his car, so that Brian could bend him over the hood and fuck him out in the open when everyone could see.

He shifted a little, savoring the ache in his limbs and his ass. A lump of clothing his hit chest, right in the little pool of come above his belly button, and jolted him enough to open his eyes. He looked at it. It was his coveralls.

He looked up. Brian was standing over him with a smirk on his face. “Put them back on. We’ve still got work to do.”

Put them back on? He still didn’t have underwear and now he wouldn’t have a tank either. He was filthy and hot and exhausted. He could feel his face flame at the thought. They were still a business. They still had several more hours before they could call it a day. Letty laughed at him from the couch.

He got up and slipped back into the coveralls, feeling the materiel shift over his bare skin. 

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
